


Competencia de San Valentin

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Love, San Valentin, post—hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo iba viento en popa, los preparativos para el día de los enamorados eran perfectos para los Malfoy, pero justamente los hombres tenían que meter la pata. ¿Chocolates especiales para sus maridos? ¿De mujeres de dudosa reputación? ¡Ja! Ellas les mostrarían lo que eran regalos de verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competencia de San Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layla Clapton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Layla+Clapton).



> Este fic fue escrito por un desafio: Ophelia Greengrass ha sido retada por Layla Clapton a escribir un Scorpius/Lily con toques de humor.
> 
> Deportivamente hablando creo que la idea empezó bien, pero metí la pata al darle protagonismo a dos parejas. Si es ese el caso, pues sigo debiendo el fic, pero a mí me gustó escribir este de momento xD
> 
> Ojala sea de vuestro agrado, apesto como cómica, pero espero sacarles alguna sonrisa.

Era viernes por la tarde, un 13 de Febrero frío y ventoso en el Reino Unido. Con el constante mal presagio por ser un día de mala suerte, algunos habitantes se arriesgaban a dejar las supersticiones de lado para hacer los preparativos de San Valentine. Lily Malfoy no era la excepción, joven, entusiasta y casada con el chico de sus sueños, pese a todos los inconvenientes que hubo en un principio, llevaba todo el día con su suegra, haciendo pedidos para la celebración al día siguiente. Pese a que la pelirroja era la clase de chica que le gustaba hacer cosas útiles y consideraba una perdida de tiempo el quedarse en casa sin hacer nada mientras su esposo trabajaba, esos seis meses que llevaba en Malfoy Manor no habían sido tan horrendos como en sus pesadillas. Astoria no era su madre, pero si una gran compañía y su mayor aliada desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Scorpius.

—Es un poco como su padre —decía la mujer riendo entre dientes antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té—. Odian levantarse temprano durante un fin de semana, pero monopolizan su tiempo hasta el último minuto —añadió sonriendo.

—Y que lo diga —concedió la pelirroja, riendo un poco—. Supongo que eso juega a nuestro favor mañana, ¿ne? —preguntó, mirando las revistas que estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa.

Ambas señoras Malfoy se encontraban en la terraza, pues era fácil estar mandando lechuzas desde ahí y mantener la comodidad.

—Claro que si —concedió—. Mientras ellos duermen, nosotras podremos hacer los preparativos —dio otro sorbo a su té—. Aunque, ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres que desayunemos los cuatro? —volvió a cuestionar por quinta o sexta vez en lo que iba de platica. No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de su nuera, pero aun le inquietaba como reaccionaría Draco. Su esposo podría haber aceptado a la Potter como miembro de la familia, pero rara vez cruzaban palabra o se veían. El patriarca de los Malfoy tenía nulo contacto con Lily y se podría decir que a su hijo solo lo frecuentaba por los negocios familiares y por trabajar en el mismo departamento del Ministerio.

—No veo por qué no —contestó sin perder su buen humor, tomando una galleta—. A Scorpius nunca pareció molestarle los afectos entre sus padres —comentó, algo más pensativa, dando una mordida a la galleta y recordando como ella se ponía roja y huía cuando Harry y Ginny se besaban en la casa y todavía peor en publico, mientras el rubio tan solo sonreía de lado cuando Draco tenía un gesto amoroso con su esposa.

—En eso tienes razón —admitió la castaña.

Entre pequeños recuerdos, anécdotas y unas cuantas lechuzas más, ambas mujeres pasaron la tarde, hasta que fue hora la comida. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que en lugar de irse a cambiar y esperar a por sus maridos en sus respectivas habitaciones, se toparon con ellos cuando salían de la chimenea del salón principal.

—Se va a dar cuenta —decía el mayor de los rubios, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la red flu.

—No es como si se lo quisiera ocultar, padre —se defendió el menor, comenzando a caminar sin mucha ceremonia.

—Ensucia de nuevo la alfombra persa y te asignaré todo el papeleo de los desmemorizadores —amenazó Draco a su hijo, entornando los ojos.

El aludido se quedó inmóvil, aun de pie sobre el piso de madera. Retrocedió de la mala gana e imitó al mayor, usando magia para quedar limpio al instante. Sin embargo, mientras hacía eso, su esposa y su madre se aproximaron lo suficiente como para no darle escapatoria. Por un momento maldijo hacerle caso a su padre, pero fue aun peor cuando su hermosa Lily se aproximó a abrazarlo, casi tirándose sobre él. ¿Podían culparlos? Solo tenían 23 y 22 años respectivamente, y su ejemplo paralelo era una pareja de cuarenta y tantos que al estar juntos y fuera del ojo publico, actuaban como un par de colegiales.

—¡Scorp! —saludó la pelirroja, plantandole un beso en los labios a su esposo.

—Lily —correspondió un poco nervioso, escondiendo en su espalda una bolsa de regalo color verde que cargaba junto con su maletín.

La risa por parte de su padre no se hizo esperar y es que había que ser tonto para lucir tan culpable mientras se intentaba ocultar algo. Draco sabía que su hijo podía ser idéntico a él, pero no había desarrollado la mascara de mentiras e hipocresía de los Sangre Pura, cortesía de la educación tan diferente que le había dado Astoria.

—¿Qué es eso cariño? —preguntó la mujer, quien ya había rodeado el cuello de su rubio, pero tras la risa de éste, había volteado a ver a los jóvenes, notando la bolsa que su hijo escondía.

Solo entonces, Lily notó aquello, quitandole el presente a su marido antes de que le dijeran nada más.

—¿Un regalo para mí? —preguntó emocionada, con intenciones de echar un vistazo, aunque si le decían que si era su regalo de San Valentín, podía desistir de la idea para no arruinarse la sorpresa.

—No exactamente —contestó Scorpius algo apenado.

—Si no fuera porque es como un espejo, a veces creería que es adoptado —murmuró por lo bajo el mayor, negando con la cabeza ante la ineptitud de su heredero para manejar la situación. Aunque por su parte recibió una mirada reprochante de esos ojos verdes que adoraba.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Lily, parpadeando un par de veces y mirando el contenido del paquete.

Sus ojos se toparon con una caja redonda de cartón, que encima tenía un pequeño moño a forma de listón y una tarjetita que no alcanzaba a leer.

—¿Es para mí? —cuestionó Astoria, llevándose por su sexto sentido que le decía que su hijo necesitaba ayuda en la situación.

—No exactamente —volvió a decir Scorpius, sudando frío y mirando con horror como su esposa sacaba el paquete para verlo mejor por la curiosidad.

Los mayores cruzaron miradas. Las orbes plateadas parecían decir un silencioso "te lo dije" al toparse con las esmeraldas de su mujer. Ella no dijo nada, su hijo se hundía por gusto propio y algo le decía que en todo caso no era algo tan grabe y solo estaban s _obredimensionando_  una situación. Un escalofrío la recorrió, como odiaba esa palabra.

—"Con todo mi cariño para el mejor jefe del mundo, Pius-chan" —leyó la pelirroja en voz alta, mirando fijamente la tarjetita—. "De Mizuki Chang" —finalizó, ladeando la cabeza como si no entendiera bien el significado de aquellas lineas.

El silencio se formó por unos momentos, los que aprovechó Lily para sentarse en uno de los sofás y abrir el paquete sobre la mesa de centro. Las piezas del rompecabezas ya se habían ensamblado en su mente, tan solo tenía duda de saber qué era lo que aquella muchacha le había regalado a  _su_  marido. Mizuki era una chica oriental muy guapo, poco más joven que ella y trabajaba como secretaria de ambos Malfoy y de forma muy eficiente.

—Es un Honmei, un chocolate para enamorados —informó con tono burlón el mayor de los rubios, mientras su nuera observaba curiosa el enorme chocolate en forma de corazón que había dentro de la casa—. Y no es cualquier Honmei, sino uno hecho a mano —añadió, sintiendo como su esposa apretaba su mano y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin importar el tiempo, la lengua de Draco no perdía su filo.

—"Te quiero, Scorpius" —leyó la pelirroja, chasqueando la lengua y mirando el glaseado sobre el dulce. Las irregularidades en la decoración, confirmaban que su suegro no mentía y eso solo la enfurecía, porque le daba la sensación de que el patriarca de la familia le estaba echando en cara el buen regalo que le había dado otra mujer a su hijo que para fines prácticos era su esposo.

—Yo... no... Lily... —balbuceó el joven, con una mueca en su rostro.

—Sabes mucho de un tema que no nos concierne —observó Astoria, sin despegar los ojos de su hombre—. Nunca has sido fan de las demás culturas, Draco —enfatizó, para dejar más claro su punto sobre el por qué él sabía que demonios era un Honnei o lo que fuera.

—Oh, eso es porque la tía de Mizuki, Cho Chang, le regaló uno de esos chocolates a papá —contestó enseguida Scorpius, sonriendo con malicia. Esa era su venganza porque en lugar de ayudarlo, su padre lo había hundido más—. Pero él lo dejó en la oficina, junto con varias cajas de chocolates por parte de las trabajadoras del ministerio y una botella de Whisky que le mandó la señora Zabini —añadió, agrando discordia ante la mención de Pansy.

El heredero de la familia no podía ser el único Malfoy al que mataran ese día.

Draco volteó a ver a su hijo con mirada asesina, él mismo lo iba a asesinar antes de que Lily se levantara de su lugar.

A esas alturas era difícil saber cual de las dos mujeres estaba de peor humor, pero aquellas auras oscuras y esas miradas entornadas no eran presagio bueno para los rubios. El día de mala suerte les estaba cobrando la factura y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar recordar a aquel gato negro que les había cruzado por enfrente en el callejón diagón. ¡Maldito viernes trece y malditos chocolates endemoniados!

—Así que, por buena gente no pudiste rechazar tal regalo o simplemente tirarlo —observó la pelirroja, cerrando la caja con evidente molestia, que era más producto de los celos que de verdadero enojo—. Pues espero que te lo termines pronto, porque no entrarás a la habitación mientras esto —apuntó el regalo— siga en esta casa —puntualizó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación con mal humor.

El mayor de los hombres rió entre dientes, pero el suave bufido de su mujer lo hizo reaccionar enseguida.

—Entonces, todos estos años siempre te han llegado regalos de varias mujeres, ¿eh? —dijo Astoria siseando cual serpiente—. Es mal educado dejar en el olvido regalos hechos con tanto esmero —señaló—. Espero que termines de escribir cartas de agradecimiento para antes de la hora de dormir o tendré que pedirle a Kirza que te lleve unas mantas y café al estudio —sentenció, con ese mismo tono amenazante que su nuera y con la misma se fue.

Padre e hijo se miraron entre si. Los Malfoy no eran cobardes en ese aspecto. Ellos se imponían con su orgullo ante cualquier amenaza que pusiera en duda su autoridad como hombres y dueños del lugar, sin embargo, algo en la mirada de sus respectivas esposas les dejó claro que sus palabras iban muy en serio.

—Pídele a Kirza que prepare la habitación de huéspedes —pidió el mayor con resignación, resultaba imposible lo que su mujer lo pedía y aunque lo terminara a tiempo, era más que obvio que el castigo en si era que no lo dejaría dormir con ella por mentiroso.

—Tenemos más de 50 habitaciones en este lugar y solo una es de huéspedes... —comentó el mejor, analizando un poco la situación—. No pienso compartir cama contigo —finalizó con un suspiro y mirando de reojo el dichoso chocolate. Como comiera tanto dulce, se iba a enfermar, mínimo.

¿Como habían llegado a eso? No lo sabía, de hecho, ni siquiera se habían enterado de en que momento se habían metido en camisa de once varas. Así como tampoco sabían que sus esposas, en la planta de arriba, planeaban demostrarles que ellas daban regalos mucho mejor dando obsequios. Aunque tal vez los celos y el sentirse ofendidas no era buena combinación a la hora de estar organizando un día de enamorados.

O-O-O

Pese a todo pronostico, después de hacerles dormir fuera de sus habitaciones, tanto Draco como Scorpius fueron levantados casi a primera hora de la mañana aquel sábado catorce de febrero. Los perezosos Malfoy no tuvieron cara para ponerse a discutir con sus esposa pese al sueño que aun sentían. Especialmente el menor de ellos tenía una culpa tan grande que se alistó a velocidad de maratón, mientras su padre se tomó su tiempo usual, el cual era considerable para un hombre que era vanidoso desde los treinta.

—Ya que el honor Greengrass está en juego... —comenzó a decir Astoria, mientras los cuatro caminaban hacia la terraza donde estaba la mesa puesta.

—Y el Potter —intervino Lily, sonriendo y levantando la cubierta de las varias charolas plateadas del desayuno.

—Decidimos hacerles nosotras mismas la comida —apuntó la castaña, sonriendo complacida.

Los dos pares de ojos grises observaron los platillos, no lucían del todo mal, pero tampoco se veían muy fiables para llevárselos a la boca. Ambos miraron a sus mujeres, luego se miraron entre si. Lily era un desastre cocinando, por decir lo menos, ¡hasta el agua se le quemaba! Por su parte, Astoria jamás había entrado a una cocina más que a robar galletas cuando era una niña de diez años. ¿Acaso querían envenenarlos?

—No tengo hambre —Draco fue el primer en hablar, no había manera de que él comiera algo así. Amaba a Astoria, pero no terminaría en San Mungo por su comida, quizás por defendela de algún ataque, pero en definitiva no quería que los encabezados del día siguiente hablaran de como se había intoxicado.

—A mí me duele el estomago por tanto chocolate —le siguió Scorpius, pensando casi igual que su padre.

No obstante, las mujeres no iban a aceptar un no por respuesta, no cuando habían pasado toda la mañana liándose con los sartenes y cuchillos. Sin importar cuanto se quejaran sus maridos, la negación no estaba a discusión...

O-O-O

Después de desayunar y devolver el desayuno, ambos rubios estaban echados boca arriba sobre la alfombra de la sala principal. Al final entre palabras de chantaje y caras de cacharros a medio morir, sus mujeres los habían terminado convenciendo de al menos probar bocado. Luego fue inevitable que los embaucaran hasta acabar con el último platillo, que a todo eso no estaba taan mal, pero la glotonería con buena o mala comida, tenía como consecuencia enfermarse del estomago.

—Todo es tu culpa, Scorpius —gruñó el mayor, sin mirar a su hijo.

—Padre, si no hubieras dicho nada sobre el endemoniado Honmei, no nos hubiéramos metido en esto —se defendió el aludido.

Estaban por comenzar con una discusión, cuando unos pasos de tacones se oyeron.

—¡Amor! —llamó Lily—. Me gustaría que vinieras a ver mi regalo —pidió con tono meloso y por alguna razón no sonaba nada bien la invitación.

—Claro —concedió enseguida el menor, levántadose de un salto para ir detrás de su pelirroja, mientras su padre se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos sobre su querida alfombra persa.

La joven pareja caminó en silencio hacia el jardín. Scorpius no tenía muy claro de que se trataba todo, pero se quedó petrificado cuando notó cierta figura sobre una mesa redonda, donde por lo general tomaban el té. A simple vista parecía una estatua tamaño natural de Lily, al menos de la cintura hacia arriba, sosteniendo en sus manos un corazón que decía "te amo." Sin embargo, cuando uno se acercaba y miraba bien, eso no era mármol o granito pintado, ¡era chocolate y glaseado!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la pelirroja emocionada, convencida de que ese era un regalo mucho mejor y más elaborado que ese dichoso Honmei que le habían dado a su marido el día anterior.

—¿Que demonios? —fue lo primero que salió de la boca del rubio por culpa de la impresión y es que sencillamente era demasiado. La sola idea de tanto dulce lo hacía querer vomitar de nuevo, así que instintivamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Eres un idiota, Scorpius! —chilló la pelirroja, más ofendida que el día anterior, sintiendo que su regalo era despreciado.

Molesta y darle tregua a su marido, se alejó con veloces y largos pasos de vuelta a la casa.

—¡Lily! —le llamó él, solo para ser ignorado—. Joder, ¿y ahora que hago? —se preguntó a si mismo, suspirando y mirando la estatua de chocolate. Igual podría dársela a los pavos o... ¿a los elfos les gustaba el chocolate?

Interiormente y con cierto recelo, esperaba que a su padre le estuviera yendo peor, ya que para fines prácticos, todo era culpa del hombre por abrir la boca.

O-O-O

Draco, por su parte, descansa tranquilamente en la sala, pensando que las cosas no podían ir peor. Su esposa estaba enojada, claro, pero la revancha ya había sido lo suficientemente mala con hacerlo dormir en el estudio y con aquel desayuno mata sanos. Vamos, llevaba veinte años casados, tenía la confianza de conocer las reacciones de su esposa. Solo tenía que seguir un poco más ahí acostado y ella aparecería para hacerle cariños en el pelo.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en el rostro continuó en su posición, hasta que escuchó varios estruendos desde el recibidor. Al principio pensó que era algo de su hijo y su nuera, pero la voz femenina que escuchó, no era la de la hijita de Pipote.

—¡Por aquí, por aquí! —indicaba Astoria, animada, mientras varios hombres cargaban varios rollos de lo que parecían ser alfombras.

—¿Qué diantres? —cuestionó el patriarca Malfoy, enarcando una ceja e incorporándose al ver que al rededor de diez o doce alfombras enrolladas estaban siendo depositadas en su sala.

—Sé que te gustan mucho las alfombras, amor —señaló la castaña, haciendo señas desde la puerta para que más hombres entraran—. Así que encargué una para cada habitación —añadió, sonriendo.

Personalmente, el rubio no tenía nada en contra de si a su esposa se le antojaba hacer una nueva decoración, pero había algo fundamentalmente mal en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dinero no era, él le permitía derrochar la fortuna como mejor se le antojara, no se iba a poner quisquilloso por eso. Tampoco eran las alfombras, parecían de buena marca, aunque dudaba que fuesen persa. Ninguno de esos era el problema en realidad.

—Astoria —murmuró, parpadeando un poco—. ¿Son muggles los que están entrando a mi casa? —preguntó tras unos instantes de observar a los musculosos tipos que iban y venían, cargando alfombras.

La mirada por parte de los aludidos no se hizo esperar, ninguno de ellos entendió a lo que el elegante hombre rubio se refería. ¡Eran muggles! Los ojos grises se abrieron a su máxima expresión. Algo le iba a dar en cualquier momento. No era posible que eso le estuviera pasando a él. Los terrenos Malfoy habían sido ya profanados por mestizos, traidores e impuros a causa de la guerra, incluso tenían a una no tan limpia bruja como nuera, pero de ahí a que verdaderos muggles pusieran un pie en su casa, estaba seguro de que sus ancestros se estaban retorciendo en la tumba en esos instantes.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar y quedar mal. Retrocedió un poco y sin decir palabra, salió huyendo de la sala.

—¡Dragón! —lo llamó su esposa, pero él no se detuvo.

Necesitaba un Whisky o algo más fuerte para calmarse. ¿En que estaba pensando Astoria al permitir semejante sacrilegio en contra de su familia? Lo peor del caso es que, aunque no lo admitiera, sentía suficiente culpa como para no reprocharle nada en esos momentos. ¡Malditos regalos de San Valentín! En lo que le restaba de vida no iba a volver a celebrar esa fecha ni aceptar una goma de mascar por la festividad.

O-O-O

Aun no era medio día y las cosas seguían si ir bien. Tanto Draco como Scorpius se habían escondido en algún lugar de la mansión, mientras que las señoras Malfoy se encontraban en la cocina. Con la gran ayuda de los elfos, preparaban la comida e intercambiaban pensamientos.

—No entiendo por qué no le gustó —decía Lily con un puchero en el rostro, picando zanahorias con furiosa precisión.

—Quizás nos estamos excediendo un poco —comentó la mayor, revolviendo ingredientes en una hoya como si de una poción se tratara.

—Pero, suegrita —apeló la pelirroja, volteando a ver a otra mujer con cara de preocupación—. No podemos dejar que esas mujerzuelas nos ganen —declaró con ese tono competitivo y entusiasta, heredado del lado Weasley de la familia.

—Es que a Draco tampoco le gustó mucho la sorpresa —explicó, haciendo una mueca al recordar como su esposo casi había huido de ella.

—Solo tenemos que pensar un poco más —dijo la menor, pensativa—. Hacer algo que les guste mucho, pero mucho más que esos tontos regalos que les dieron aquellas mujeres —remarcó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras el distorsionado recuerdo del día anterior llegaba a su cabeza.

Por alguna razón, dígase celos, estaba segura de que ambos rubios se habían mostrado emocionados por esos dichosos chocolates hechos a mano. Incluso en su mente se habían formado frases con la voz de su suegro, pese a que éste jamás había dicho cosas como "Potter no te regalaría algo tan elaborado, Scorpius" o "Debiste casarte con Chang que es más hogareña y delicada."

A su vez, Astoria tenía la perturbadora imagen mental de hermosas mujeres jóvenes que por montones iban a la oficina de su esposo a darles regalos. No es que ella hubiera visto tal cosa, pero se basaba en la experiencia del colegio, cuando las chicas acosaban al príncipe de Slytherin para darle mucho más que chocolates. Y si a todo eso se añadía la presencia de una seductora Pansy Zabini, llevando una botella de licor y ofreciéndole indecentes cosas a SU marido, la sangre de la castaña hervía como el fuego que lanzaba un dragón.

—¡Bien! Sigamos con el plan —alentó cual adolescente y no como la mujer madura que era, en gran parte contagiada por su nuera.

—¡Así se habla! —animó sonriente Lily, volviendo a su labor de cocinar.

Ambas mujeres continuaron en lo suyo, totalmente ajenas a como sus esposos atravesaban un ataque nervioso en el despacho del mayor. La reserva de Whisky de fuego de Draco estaba siendo saboteada por ambos rubios, quienes tomaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Eran consientes de que nada de lo que hacían sus mujeres era con mala intención, pero la sola idea de pensar que se les ocurriría a continuación les causaba un escalofrío.

—Quiere que me de un infarto —murmuró Draco, dando otro trago—. Tu madre me quiere ver muerto —insistió, aun sin poder digerir la idea de que por lo menos media docena de musculosos muggles había pisado su preciada propiedad.

—¿Muerto? ¿Qué hay de mí? —apuntó Scorpius, mordisqueando hielo—. Tanta azúcar me puede causar un coma diavetico o algo así —exageró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

—Todo por esos malditos Honmei —gruñó—. Se están desquitando de lo lindo.

—De haber sabido que nos traería tantos problemas, lo hubiera dejado en la oficina —dijo al aire, suspirando—. Aunque claro, si no lo hubieras hecho sonar tan importante, seguro que Lily no estaría tan enojada —acusó.

—Si no le hubieras echado en cara a tu madre que me llegan regalos de mujeres, tampoco estaría tan enojada —se defendió, volviendo a gruñir.

—Merlín, no sé si voy a llegar vivo al final de este día —comentó el menor, hundiéndose en su lugar.

El otro hombre solo suspiró, imitando a su hijo. El día anterior no tenía muchos planes pomposos para pasar San Valentín, pues siempre dejaban eso a gusto de sus esposas, por lo menos Draco lo hacía desde hacia años y si bien Scorpius planeaba cosas junto con Lily desde que eran novios, en esa ocasión no había tenido mucho tiempo por culpa del trabajo. Lo único bueno que podían sacar en limpio era que estaban pasando tiempo juntos fuera de la oficina, aunque fuera solo por cuestión de sobrevivencia.

—¿Y qué le piensas regalar? —preguntó su padre tras unos momentos de silencio.

—¿Ah? —contestó él, ladeando la cabeza. No había pensado en eso.

—Eres un tonto —acusó Draco, suspirando y negando con la cabeza—. Aun me pregunto si habrá sido un favor por parte del sombrero ponerte en Slytherin —comentó con acidez, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Perdón su majestad, por no heredar su astucia y lengua filosa —contestó con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos, sin ponerle mucha atención a su progenitor. No sería la primera vez que discutiesen por algo así.

Podrían lucir como dos gotas de agua, pero en definitiva, el heredero actual de los Malfoy no era como sus antecesores. Físicamente si, incluso tenía orgullo y carácter cuando de cosas importantes se trataba, también era inteligente de forma práctica y habilidoso en la magia, pero nunca nadie lo había llamado genio por una simple razón: era un despistado de primera, así como demasiado buena gente para el gusto de sus conocidos. Scorpius no tenía colmillos, no tenía prejuicios y sobre todo, no tenía esa facilidad de su padre para fríamente ver lo que ocultaban otras personas.

—Toma —el sonido de la voz del mayor, así como el hecho de que un paquete cayera en su regazo, lo sacaron de sus divagaciones—. Sabía que lo ibas a olvidar hasta el último segundo —mencionó, con ese gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el menor, sin tender.

—¡Chocolates! —exclamó burlón e irónico, para luego mirar mal a su hijo que seguía con cara de ingenuo—. El regalo para Lily —dijo ya más serio—. Puede que oculte cosas y no mueva solo dedo para planear éste día, pero siempre le doy algo a tu madre y pensé que querrías hacer lo mismo con tu esposa —agregó, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana de estudio. Parecía que iba a llover.

—Gracias —fue lo único que atinó a decir Scorpius al mirar a su padre.

Draco podía ser un cabrón en toda la exención de la palabra, frío y manipulador, pero desde que era muy pequeño, él había descubierto que su padre tenía un lado suave. Tal vez no era el hombre más amoroso, mucho menos con él, pero su madre era capaz de derretir la gélida apariencia con la que el gran Malfoy se vendía a la sociedad. Casi de la misma forma en la que Lily lo derretía a él, porque él supo que era amor de verdad en el mismo momento en el que comenzó a tartamudear frente a la pelirroja. Era difícil descomponer a un Malfoy en publico, hacerles perder su galanura y estilo, pero esas dos mujeres lo habían conseguido con ellos.

O-O-O

La comida había llegado y no parecía tener mejor pinta que el desayuno. En una mesa redonda, los cuatro habitantes de la mansión se miraban los unos a los otros en silencio. Deberían de haber comenzado a comer tiempo atrás, pero los rubios no pensaban tocar bocado hasta que sus mujeres no les confirmaran con hechos que lo que había sobre los platos era comestible. Parecía carne, pero aun quedaba la duda.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Lily, sintiendo un gotita de sudor recorrer su nuca.

—¿Ah? —su suegro la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿No piensan comer lo que les preparamos? —preguntó directamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿A caso ustedes no tiene hambre? —respondió con otra pregunta el esposo de la pelirroja.

—Es de mala educación hacer eso, Scorpius —le reprendió su madre.

—Esto es incomodo —declaró el patriarca, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la escena—. ¿Y por qué no estamos en el comedor? —añadió, mirando con recelo la mesa. A él le gustaba sentarse en la cabecera de su hermosa mesa rectangular de caoba pulido.

—Pensé que sería más intimo así, comiendo en familia —se adelantó a responder su nuera.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —gruñó el rubio mayor.

—Padre —dijo el menor, haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno, vamos a comer —animó Astoria, interviniendo antes de que esos dos comenzaran alguna de sus riñas.

—Claro —apoyó Lily.

Luego el silencio se volvió a hacer y ninguno movió un solo músculo para probar bocado. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las manecillas del reloj sonar, contando segundo a segundo el pasar del tiempo. Tras aproximadamente diez minutos, la familia Malfoy seguía igual. Un chasqueo de lengua por parte de Draco, fue el detonante para lo que se veía venir desde casi el principio.

—¡Perfecto! Si no quieren comer lo que tanto trabajo nos costó preparar, no los obligaremos —chilló la mujer castaña, poniéndose de pie y dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa, antes de irse con largos pasos del salón.

—¡Astoria! —llamó Draco, levantándose enseguida para ir detrás de su esposa.

—Seguramente comer tanto chocolate te quitó el apetito —murmuró enojada la pelirroja que se había quedado en la mesa.

—Pero si no me lo comí —confesó Scorpius, pensando que ella se refería a la estatua de chocolate que le había regalado.

—¿No? —cuestión, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no... —insistió, cayendo en cuenta que igual estaba metiendo la pata al negar haber disfrutado de su regalo—. Era demasiado bonito para comermelo —se quiso excusar y hacer sentir mejor a su mujer, consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

—¡Eres un reverendo idiota, Hyperion! —grilló furiosa y tan roja como su cabello—. ¿Como me puedes decir en la cara lo mucho que te gustó este estúpido regalo de Chang? —acusó para enseguida salir corriendo del lugar.

El joven rubio se quedó solo y pardeando hasta que el rompecabezas se ensambló. Ahora si que había arruinado las cosas, para que alguien lo llamara por su segundo nombre, a sabiendas de que lo odiaba, era porque esa persona estaba odiandole con todas sus fuerzas.

O-O-O

Las cosas en la tercera planta de la mansión tampoco estaban mejor de como habían quedado en el salón donde comían. Draco había seguido a su esposa con toda la intención de hablar para que ese ridículo comportamiento terminara y pudieran pasar un buen rato en armonía, pero ella se le había adelantado tanto que le tomó varios minutos caer en cuenta que su mujer estaba encerrada en la habitación que compartían.

Con la naturalidad de siempre, se había adentrado al cuarto sin siquiera tocar. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Era también su habitación o al menos eso creía hasta que la decoración interna le hizo pensar que se había equivocado no solo de cuarto si no dimensión. El lugar parecía un vulgar bar de mala muerte, con luces oscuras, decoración de plumas y peluche, así como el tubo metálico que iba desde el suelo al techo, justo en donde debía de estar colgando su preciosa araña de diamantes.

—¿Amor? —llamó, ingenuo al visualizar a una castaña que se ponía unos tacones de aguja color negro.

—Dragón —contestó ella con voz seductora.

Hablando con su nuera, Astoria había planeado aquella escena para "reavivar la pasión" con su esposo. Ser innovadora y juguetona no estaba nunca de más para complacer a su hombre, menos para celebrar el día de los enamorados. Al principio se había resistido por su educación conservadora, pero la esposa de su hijo era muy persuasiva y al final la idea sonó fantástica.

—¿Aaah? —los ojos grises volvieron a lucir como si fuesen a salirse de sus cavidades.

—¿Draco? ¿No te gusta? —interrogó la castaña, poniéndose de pie y revelando el sensual traje de cuero y medias de red que llevaba.

—¿AAAH? —retrocedió un paso, más impresionado que excitado.

Era hombre, claro que lo que veía despertaba cierto instinto en él, pero ¡esa era su respetable esposa! ¡Astoria no podía estar comportándose de esa manera! ¡Él se había casado con una dama femenina y tierna! ¡No con una Put...!

Cortó el pensamiento antes de ofender mentalmente a su mujer y se limitó a cerrar la puerta con fuerza. No iba a preguntar, ni a decir nada al respecto. Se dio la media vuelta y mientras se agarraba la cabeza como si le doliera, comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio. Necesitaba más Whisky.

Por su parte, Astoria casi se echó a llorar ante aquella reacción. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea sorprender a su marido con un espectáculo como ese.

O-O-O

Ya había pasado buen rato desde que la dichosa comida que nadie comió se había terminado. Scorpius había pedido a los elfos que le hicieran algo ligero para picar mientras disfrutaba de su tranquilidad en el estudio que a él le correspondía. Era una habitación a lado del estudio de su padre, más pequeña y sin acceso a la red flu, pero ahí se organizaba muy bien y tenía buena vista hacia el jardín de la mansión.

Estaba muy calmado comiendo las papas fritas que le habían llevado los elfos, cuando un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Al principio pensó que alguien había puesto música, pero recordó enseguida lo mucho que a su padre le disgustaba cualquier aparato que se relacionara con los muggles y eso incluía las radios, por muy mágicas que fuesen. Su madre sabía tocar el piano, pero el sonido que escuchaba era diferente y escandaloso.

Agudizando su oído, descubrió que el sonido venía de afuera, así que fue hacia la ventana. Abrió las cortinas y se asomó, solo para toparse con su pelirroja esposa en compañía de lo que parecían ser cinco músicos. Hombres vestidos de forma curiosa y con guitarras, eran los que estaban tocando. Al parecer a Lily se le había ocurrido que una serenata, cantada por ella misma, superaría con creces el dichoso chocolate Honmei.

—¡Estos celos me hacen daño! ¡Me enloquecen! —cantaba la joven con voz potente, aunque no muy afinada, mirando a su rubio que ya se había asomado.

Por un momento, Scorpius se dio el lujo de sonreír. Su esposa no era la más afinada del mundo y aquella música no era su favorita, pero se notaba lo mucho que Lily se estaba esforzando por complacerlo de alguna forma.

Aquello hubiese puesto fin al sin fin de eventos desafortunados que se iban acumulando en el día. ¡Por fin un acierto! Las cosas pintaban bien para la joven pareja o al menos así fue por un momento, pues las ventanas del despacho continuo se abrieron de par en par para romper la admosfera.

No fue necesario cuestionarse demasiado, de hecho, era obvio lo que se venía venir.

—¿MÁS MUGGLES EN MI CASA? —vociferó Draco al ver a los músicos que acompañaban a su nuera en esa escandalosa serenata. El rubio mayor perdió toda cordura a esas alturas. ¿Cuantas más despreciables criaturas iban a profanar su propiedad? Si su padre surgiese vivo seguro que se volvía a morir con eso.

Scorpius ni siquiera comentó nada, su padre se iba a desquitar tarde que temprano por ello, lo sabía y por eso cerró la ventana con verdadero fastidio. Lily lo podía estar odiando, pero ella no trabajaba en la misma oficina que Draco y no sería ella quien sufriría por la indignación del patriarca de la familia. Efectivamente, sin estar equivocado, abajo, con cinco músicos tan asustados como confundidos por el grito de aquel hombre, su pelirroja estaba enfurecida.

—Esto ya es persona, Hyperion —murmuró Lily para si misma—. Te regalaré algo que te guste más que ese chocolate, así sea lo último que haga —sentenció, apretando los puños.

Los músicos a su lado parecían confundidos, pero antes de pedir explicación salieron huyendo al ver como cierto rubio maduro se aproximaba con toda la intención de echarlos de la peor manera. Casi por milagro, el quinteto escapó de los perros bravos que el mago había invocado. ¡Nunca más volverían a pisar Malfoy Manor!

O-O-O

Sin saber como, el sol ya se había metido y la hora de la cena había llegado. Los cuatro estaban en la mesa usual, por fin probando bocados hechos por los elfos. Comían en silencio, casi sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada. El ambiente era tan denso que un cuchillo de mantequilla bien podía haber cortado el aire. Ninguno era capaz de decir nada por simple amor propio. Astoria seguía demasiado avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido en la habitación. Draco aun se encontraba molesto por la presencia de muggles en su casa. Scorpius sabía que dos de los presentes lo querían matar. Y Lily aun planificaba que hacer con el resto de horas que tenía antes de que San Valentín se terminara.

No fue la cena más efusiva del mundo, pero al menos llegaron al postre con tranquilidad.

—Preferiría café —pidió Draco a los elfos que servían té y pedazos de pastel.

—Claro, amo —concedió una elfina, haciendo una reverencia y llevándose lo del señor.

—Si que ha estado delicioso —comentó el joven rubio, dando el primer bocado a su postre y recibiendo una mirada reprochante por parte de las mujeres.

Aun con eso, no se dijo nada más. Los Malfoy comenzaron a comer el postre y la cabeza la familia se limitó a tomar su amargo café con lentitud.

—¿No va a comer, suegro? —interrogó Lily, pues el pedazo de pastel seguía intacto en el plato del hombre.

—No le gustan los dulces —contestaron Scorpius y Astoria al mismo tiempo.

Draco les miró y luego sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ellos lo conocían, a diferencia de su nuera, con quien no había convivido el suficiente tiempo como para esperar que supiera algo tan básico de él.

La pelirroja le miró y sonrió un poco, al menos ahora sabía algo más del padre de su marido. Era ganancia. Aunque como una cuvetada de agua fría, los presentes llegaron a una conclusión que debió de ser obvia desde el principio. A Draco no le gustaban los dulces, lo que significaba que a Draco tampoco le gustaban los chocolates que las mujeres le daban con motivo de aquel día.

Astoria miró de reojo a su marido. Vale, eso no justificaba que le hubiese ocultado aquel detalle y la botella cortesía de Pansy, pero aminoraba un poco los celos. Todas esas admiradoras podían regalarle montañas de chocolate al rubio, pero a él sencillamente no le iba a importar. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer castaña con aquel pensamiento.

O-O-O

Quedaban menos de cinco horas para que el día finalizara. Los mayores se habían retirado a su respectiva habitación, con una tregua para por fin poder charlar. Finalmente, era filosofía de Draco el poder discutir todo lo que fuese con su esposa siempre y cuando se arreglara la situación para antes de dormir. Scorpius sabía eso de sus padres y lo admiraba tanto como para querer imitarlo, aunque Lily no le hacía las cosas demasiado fácil.

El joven rubio se preguntaba de donde y con ayuda de quien, su amada esposa sacaba esos interesantes regalos. Frente a él, en la sala principal, había un enorme cuadro pintado, donde se veía la familia Malfoy, dígase sus padres, él y Lily, en una armoniosa escena que recordaba vagamente a los Weasley. Incluso llevaban suéteres de lana, de esos que la abuela Molly aún regalaba a todo mundo. Como su padre viese eso le iba a dar roña y un tic nervioso.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ilusionada la pelirroja.

—Claro, es lindo —admitió, dándole crédito. Dejando de lado la incompatibilidad familiar, el cuadro era tan bueno como una fotografía y la escena era cálida.

—¿En serio? —insistió ella, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, podemos colgarlo en el cuarto o en mi estudio —comentó ya un poco más animado y pensando que con eso dejaría contenta a la chica.

—Yo pensaba que como es de la familia, podía estar aquí en la sala —apuntó la pelirroja, observando ese lugar encima de la chimenea de mármol, donde un elegante cuadro mostraba la imagen de su suegro sentado en su sofá, con porte aristócrata y prepotente, a su lado derecho estaba Astoria, bellísimamente arreglada y cargando a un pequeño bebé rubio, y a su lado izquierdo estaban los abuelos de Scorpius.

—Ehh... —el joven titubeó, ya era mala señal sin necesidad de que abriera la boca—. No creo que a mi padre le haga mucha gracias —expuso, sin mala intención, pero su pelirroja esposa no pensó de la misma manera.

—¿Me estás diciendo que a tu padre no le va a gustar? Y eso significa que a ti tampoco te gusta lo suficiente, ¿cierto? —concluyó Lily, apretando los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué diantres tenía que regalarle a su marido sin sentir rechazo de su parte?

—¿Qué? —el rubio volteó a verla sin entender—. ¡Yo no dije eso! —se defendió apenas notó que había vuelto a meter la pata.

—¡Todavía tengo tiempo, Scorpius! ¡Ya encontraré algo! —exclamó enojada, golpeando el suelo con fastidio.

Scorpius no fue capaz de decir nada, tan solo miró como su mujer entraba a la chimenea y se iba por la red flu, ni siquiera escuchó a donde. Ahí se quedó parado con expresión bobalicona, luego esbozó media sonrisa. Era esa actitud la que había causado que se enamorara de la Potter desde el principio.

O-O-O

En la habitación principal de la Mansión la pareja de adultos ya habían resuelto sus cosas a su manera. Astoria podía ser caprichosa y mimada sin importar la edad, pero no había persona que le tuviese tanta paciencia como Draco. Además de que el patriarca Malfoy la persuadía con facilidad al sacar a flote ese lado suyo que solo era exclusivo de ella. Acostados en la pequeña sala que estaba en su habitación, él se mantenía sentado sobre la alfombra, con las piernas estiradas y con la espalda pegada a la parte inferior del sofá, mientras ella estaba acurrucada en su regazo, pegada a su pecho.

—Fue divertido ¿no? Para varear —comentó la castaña, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Lo de los muggles no tanto —declaró serio, tomando un trago de su Whisky—. Pero fue diferente —le dio crédito, acariciando con su mano libre la espalda de su esposa, quien rió un poco.

—Lily es muy creativa e impulsiva, pero ama a nuestro hijo de la misma forma en la que te amo yo —siguió hablando, muy casual y más concentrada en la compañía y los mimos que recibía.

—Eso no quita que aun tiene mucho que aprender para llamarse a si misma señora Malfoy —bufó, aunque no sonaba realmente enojado—. Deberías de enseñarle a ser una señorita y no apoyarla en sus locuras —reprendió.

—Oh, Draco, no seas tan duro con ella —se defendió Astoria y de paso defendió a su nuera—. Ella se ha estado esforzando mucho y por eso decidí que no estaría mal ser solidaría con ella.

El rubio resopló algo molesto, aunque entendía lo que había ocurrido, con todo y que hasta cierto punto la palabra «venganza» estaba incluida en la ecuación, lo de los muggles había sido demasiado para su tolerancia. Por otro lado, estaba ya más tranquilo ahora que su esposa había retomado su actitud usual, dejando de lado toda esa idea de impresionarlo con extravagantes acciones que no lo complacían en lo más mínimo.

—Como sea —espetó restandole importancia—. Supongo que ya no iremos a cenar —agregó con una mueca y dejando su bebida alcohólica en el suelo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Si acabamos de cenar —contestó ella, con un puchero. En realidad sabía a lo que su hombre se refería, a Draco le gustaba salir de la mansión con cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo con ella, sobre todo desde que Lily se había ido a vivir ahí.

—Me hubiera gustado algo más clásico —volvió a gruñir.

—Modifiqué las reservaciones del Venessia —susurró con tono meloso, levantando el rostro para besarle la barbilla—. Podemos partir mañana por la mañana para celebrar como te gusta —ofreció y notó como el rubio sonreía—. ¿Y mi regalo? —interrogó tras unos instantes de silencio.

El aludido sonrió de nuevo, aunque esta vez con una pizca de altanería. De su bolsillo sacó una caja de terciopelo negro, de esas donde se meten las joyas y se la dio a Astoria. La mujer lucía entusiasmada cual niña pequeña en navidad. Tomó su regalo y lo abrió con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Draco.

—Es hermoso y creativo para este año —comentó contenta y volviendo a cerrar la cajita—. Lo añadiré después a la colección... —susurró, para interrumpirse a si misma al darle un beso en los labios a su marido.

Él no opuso resistencia alguna. Le correspondió el beso con hambre y dulzura, amaba demasiado a esa mujer. Quizás y solo quizás al perderse en los labios de Astoria de esa formas, le dio el beneficio de la duda a su hijo, finalmente, Lucius tampoco había aprobado mucho a la menor de las Greengrass como nuera, pero eso a él le había valido un knut porque no había persona que lo hiciera más feliz que ella.

O-O-O

Scorpius se había quedado en la sala, contemplando el cuadro que le había regalado Lily. Ahora que se lo preguntaba, ¿de donde había sacado algo así en tan poco tiempo? ¿O sería un regalo más elaborado que había estado preparando antes de la discusión del día anterior? Suspiró resignado. Volvió a mirar la chimenea ya con algo de preocupación. ¿A donde se habría ido su esposa? Tal vez debería de ir a buscarla, ¿pero a donde?

Gruñó para sus adentros. Él hubiese esperado un día de San Valentín más normal. Con flores, chocolates, besos y regalos, como cuando eran novios. ¡Oh! Hablando de regalos. La curiosidad de saber que era lo que su padre le había comprado a su nuera le intrigó al recordarlo. Tenía que admitir que era raro, él lo había olvidado por completo y en circunstancias normales, hubiera terminado yendo al Callejón Diagon de último minuto para comprarle algo a Lily, muy parecido a lo que hacía en Hogwarts, pero corriendo a Hogsmade porque entre tantos deberes perdía la noción del tiempo.

Sacó de su bolsillo la cajita que le había dado su progenitor. Enseguida la abrió para curiosear, y de paso asegurarse que no fuera alguna clase de trampa letal, con eso de que su padre no tragaba mucho a la hija de Potter. Dentro había una joya, muy cliché para gusto. Se trataba de un brazalete de plata o tal vez oro blanco, tenía mal ojo para eso. Era lindo, aunque muy impersonal también. El heredero Malfoy creía que regalar joyas era como dar dinero, no había sentimientos de por medio.

—Igual le debo una —se dijo a si mismo, encogiéndose de hombros.

El regalo era mejor que nada. Claro que Lily debía de aparecer primero para poder darselo. Estaba por cerrar la caja de nuevo, pero notó bien el dije que colgaba del brazalete. La figurilla no había llamado su atención hasta el momento en que le encontró forma: dos anillos entrelazados. El dije representaba el matrimonio, eso le quedaba claro, lo que le intrigó fue lo familiar que resultó. Ya había visto eso antes en otra parte. Intentó hacer memoria y fue interrumpido por el estruendo en la chimenea.

Volteó enseguida a ver. Su esposa ya estaba de vuelta, cubierta de ceniza y con un enorme puchero en el rostro. En sus manos traía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla llena de bolitas plateadas y doradas, la reconocía. Scorpius parpadeó un poco, esperando que ella dijera algo.

—Fui con mamá y papá a pedir un concejo —comenzó a narrar ante el silencio de su marido—, pero no estaban en casa.

—Ya veo —susurró, animandola a que continuara.

—Pero me topé con James —siguió—, y juró que te partiría el alma si me habías hecho algo —comentó sonriendo divertida.

—Suena a algo que diría él —concedió también sonriendo, aunque creía capaz a su cuñado de hacer eso.

—Estuvimos hablando, me contó que Albus había salido con una chica y cosas sin sentido —la pelirroja siguió hablando muy casualmente, acercándose a él—. Luego, cuando caímos en el tema de los regalos, me hizo recordar que lo que importa al final de cuentas no es lo espectacular, sino la intención —admitió, con ese aire de niña regañada que ponía cuando caía en cuenta de que se había equivocado.

—Deberías de saber a estas alturas que así me regalaras goma de mascar, yo la apreciaría porque el simple hecho de que venga de ti es especial —dijo serio.

—Lo sé y lo mismo digo —asintió—. Lo material no importa —levantó la botella y sonrió—, ¿recuerdas cuando la hicimos juntos?

—Claro, comimos chocolates como desquiciados para hacer bolita las envolturas —recordó sonriendo.

—Si, fue para San Valentin, me dijiste que me la quedara para que no me olvidara de ese día —agregó ella al recuerdo—. La encontré en mi habitación, al parecer no han movido nada de mi cuarto aunque ya no vivo ahí.

—Es bueno que no se deshagan de tus cosas, seguro tienes más recuerdos por ahí arrumbados —la animó el rubio, sonando algo divertido.

Lily sonrió por el comentario, luego suspiró. Se había estado portando de una forma muy infantil y competitiva sin razón o al menos sin una verdadera justificación. Podía estar celosa e indignada, pero ese no era motivo para volver el día de los enamorados en una competencia donde intentara superar un regalo que posiblemente no significase nada para Scorpius.

—Lo siento —se disculpó finalmente, dejando la botella sobre la mesa de centro y lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo para abrazarlo.

—No tienes porqué, si ambos metimos la pata —la tranquilizó él, correspondiendo el brazo.

La rodeó sin pensarlo dos veces y a consecuencia, el regalo que seguía sosteniendo sin cuidado, el brazalete se fue al suelo al salirse de la cajita abierta, causando un ruido sordo que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó alejandose un poco, luego al notar la joya la recogió.

—Es tu regalo —se apresuró a decir.

—Que lindo —sonrió Lily, esa clase de sonrisa que a su esposo le recordaba un pequeño gato mimoso—. ¿Me lo pones? —preguntó, devolviendoselo y exteniendo la mano para que realizara su petición.

—Claro —concedió él, haciendolo sin dudar.

Mientras abrochaba el broche, Scorpius cayó en cuenta de algo. Ver el brazalete sobre la muñeca de Lily, le hizo recordar donde había visto esa pieza antes. ¡Su madre tenía un brazalete igual! La diferencia es que el brazalete de su progenitora tenía otros dijes. Cuando él le había preguntando, ya tiempo atrás, que significaban todas esas figurillas, la mujer le había explicado que, desde que se había comprometido, Draco le había comenzado a regalar esos dijes, como símbolo del tiempo que estaban juntos. Cada dije representaba un momento relevante que estuviera dentro del lapsus de un año, entre ellos su boda, cuando lo tuvieron a él y demás.

Como si todo cobrara sentido en ese momento, el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su padre se había lucido para alguien que decía odiar a su nuera.

—Se ve muy bien, ¡me gusta mucho! —exclamó su esposa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Aunque es raro que tú regales joyas, si sacaste lo tacaño de tu abuelo —acusó bromista, causando que ambos riesen.

—Pues verás que no es un brazalete cualquiera —se defendió él con aire falso de superioridad—. Es un símbolo de nuestro amor y cada San Valentin te iré regalando un dije para que lo pongas ahí, hasta que no haya espacio para ninguno más —explicó, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería pasar el resto de su vida con esa mujer, hasta que el brazalete se volviera un collar por la abundancia de dijes con el pasar del tiempo.

—¿Y eso se te ocurrió a ti solito? —picotió Lily, solo para molestarlo, porque la idea le encantaba demasiado y no quería mostrarse tan cursi ante él.

—¡Ah! ¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo falsamente ofendido, para luego reír y dar su brazo a torcer—. Vale, es una tradición familiar —dijo a medias, pues estaba seguro que esa idea había nacido de la mente de su padre—, así que acostumbrate porque ahora eres una Malfoy —sentenció, jalándola y haciendo que se sentara sobre su regazo.

—Me gusta —confesó, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su marido, feliz de la vida. Por lo general odiaba las tradiciones de los puristas, pero esa le había sorprendido gratamente. Que a todo eso, ahora que lo ponía en perspectiva, al final el que había salido con un regalo que superaba las expectativas había sido Scorpius, al menos desde su punto de vista. ¡Merlín! Y ella que no le había dado nada al final que a él le gustara...

¡Oh bueno! Siempre podía recurrir al plan B.

Antes de que el rubio dijera algo, atrapó sus labios. Con pasión e iniciativa, la joven comenzó con un beso que prometía subir de nivel así como de temperatura. Lily Luna Potter de Malfoy iba a darle a su esposo algo que no podía rechazar y estaba segura que ambos lo iban a disfrutar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y que tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?
> 
> La idea surgió viendo uno de los animes que me miro (más específicamente el de Mew Mew Power en este caso) y recordar que en Japón se tiene esa costumbre de regalar diferentes tipos de chocolates a ciertas personas con intenciones de agradecer o declarar sentimientos.
> 
> Si llegaron hasta acá ¡un beso y gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
